1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autostereoscopic display device (3-D display device), and particularly to a useful technique by being applied to a lenticular-type autostereoscopic display device using liquid crystal lens cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an autostereoscopic display device (3-D display device) with which autostereoscopic images (3-D images) can be viewed without dedicated eyeglasses, a device using a lenticular lens has been known.
In the autostereoscopic display device using the lenticular lens, for example, the lenticular lens is arranged on a display surface such as a liquid crystal display panel, images for the left and right eyes are alternately displayed on the liquid crystal display panel, and the images for the left and right eyes are separated from each other by the lenticular lens. An observer observes the images for the left and right eyes separated through the lenticular lens with his/her left and right eyes, respectively, so that a three-dimensional autostereoscopic image can be observed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 07-072445 discloses an autostereoscopic display device using a lenticular lens in which a liquid crystal lens cell is used as the lenticular lens.